1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing tackle boxes and more particularly, relates to a fishing tackle box especially adapted to be mounted on a boat in a working position so that when the box is closed, a lid or top serves as a seating surface for the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of tackle boxes have been provided and over the years a number of tackle boxes and/or storage compartments have been especially adapted for use on various types of watercraft such as boats and canoes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,565; 2,316,833; 2,473,874; 2,846,806; 3,775,895; 3,716,938; 3,824,733; 3,947,991; 3,958,289 and 4,020,986 are representative of some of the prior art endeavors in this field.